galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Roy 6 Chap
Chapter 6 He found partner still in the salon where he had left it. The smaller Fury Hound snug close. He felt deep affection from Partner for this hound. Tanya cooed." Oh look at them. She likes him!" "Your fury is a she?" "My dad thinks so and I think your Partner is a boy." Roy made a very hard decision and knelt before partner." We are like brothers you and I and I love this girl very much. We need to split for a while you and me, because I want you to watch over her and listen to her as you would to me. I need to do things and can't stay with her but I feel better if you be there and make sure she's safe!" Roy formed his words a good as he could in his mind and Partner sneezed, liked him and squeezed his eyes. Roy knew Partner understood first it licked Roy and then the girl. Roy knew somehow without any doubt, that there was no distance far enough that could sever his bond or contact with Partner. This was a clear message from his four legged friend. He knew Partner would protect her and through him he would be closer to her than any GalNet connection. She wiped a tear from her eyes."This is so sweet of you. I promise to take good care of Partner and take him everywhere I go. With Partner here I know you come back for sure." "Tanya, I don't know much about this universe and I am still a teenager but I assure you there won't be a force in this universe that could keep me from returning to you." She hugged him and he embraced her. A deep voice from the shadows said:" You know I think you guys are serious!" Both of them jumped startled and turned. There in the back of the room stood her dad holing his wife in his arm. Her mother looked very lovely with a warm smile on her lips."They are. I can tell!" Rex sighed adjusting the tie of his morning robe." We might as well have breakfast." Roy was surprised as they went to a kitchen and dining area, were Rex started cooking and soon it smelled of bacon and coffee." Say where are all the other folks and your personnel?" Linda sipping on her first cup said." There aren't any others aboard. This is our private yacht. We don't keep personnel on a personal level at all. We like to keep it down to Earth and private as much as we can." Rex placed a cup and a plate before Roy." Dig in, those are the famous Eggs ala Rex." Tanya leaning against Roy said." The ala Rex part is the extra bacon and they are just not right if he hasn't burned the bacon somewhat." He glared at her then looked at Roy."If you are really serious about my daughter you better learn cooking or get a good Robo-Kitchen." "I am, Sir. I am as serious as I can be. I know I am still young and many adults tend to think of us a superficial and all that, but I am serious as can be." He poured juice and said." Time will tell, but so far there are no objections on my part." He served his wife and daughter and took a seat himself." Leaving your Partner with her is truly special and I can't say I am unhappy with it. She might be able to lose her Bodyguards, but she won't be able to lose the Fury Beast and he's better than a platoon of them." Roy polished his plate. "That is why I did it, Partner understood what I wanted." "I did talk to your Cara. She will be a very good teacher to you. If you learn as much from her as you picked up from Sam you will have one hell of an education." "I will try my best, Sir." "So what are your plans for the future after you finished the Wurgus thing and done with College?" "I thought of signing up for eight years with the Marines, Sir." "That's a good choice. I was a Marine long ago and you have what it takes I am sure. It will prepare you for your later life as well and your future as a business man." "A Business man, Sir?" "Well I thought if you are still an issue by then you might as well learn the family trait." At first as he said it, the idea was quite alien to him, but if he wanted to be with Tanya that was one thing he was certain about, he had to provide her with at least some of the lifestyle she was accustomed too. He know had a firm goal what he wanted and needed to do. --------- Clara greeted him in the Hotel." You really are some sort of magnetic personality. I must say. Only you manage to run not only in a pretty girl, but she being the daughter of none else but Rex Schwartz, certainly the richest individual in all galactic history and perhaps one of the most powerful as well." Roy raised his shoulders. "If I knew what it is I do, I turn it off. It is getting. ridiculous I know!" "In your case I almost believe in some predestined fate. Ah but there is no such thing and if there is only perhaps the Narth Supreme would know about it and even if he would talk to us, we would be none the wiser." "Tanya left an hour ago and Partner is with her." "It was a good thing. It would have been real hard to find an alternate identity for your beast." "I miss him and I already miss her!" "You really got bitten by the love bug, as the Terrans say, but I can't blame you." She then made a motion."Pack only the essentials and throw the rest away." "I am traveling with the essentials. I only got one other Bioseal suit, an extra pair of boots, personal hygiene stuff and 40 magazines for the TKU." "You won't need the bio suits for a while. We are traveling with another Luxury Liner to Gore II and from there we take a Fast Clipper to Blue Moon. Once we reached Blue Moon we board a Space Train and go straight to Sares Station and we're there." He followed her out into the corridor traveled with the Elevator only one level down and she looked around in the empty corridor and went into another guest suite. Two large travel cases stood there. She said. This room is rented by Rita Spartan and Sylvia Ash. They will leave in 2 hours for Gore II." "So we are traveling in Company then?" "Not really. I know you going to hate me but I thought changing our looks and break up the Woman and boy configuration. We could have traveled as two guys I know but we are going to Sares." Roy begun to understand." You want me to do the Saresii guy thing? Dress like a girl? I am not that way at all! I wouldn't know what to do or how to act. Besides what would Tanya say?" "The Alternative is we wait nine days till a military transport comes." "I doubt my money would last that long on this planet. Everything is so expensive here!" "Money isn't really your problem, but if we stay to long at the same place we get spotted and we might put innocents at risk." "Only temporary right? And you are not cutting anything?" "No worries. Only till we reach Sares. Then you can be all yourself again. as I understand Tanya will be on Sares in a few weeks too." "She will be?" "That's what her father told me." "Then let's get it over with. What do I do?" Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters